


March Fourteenth

by Book_addict_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Oral Sex, Steak and Blow Job Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_addict_89/pseuds/Book_addict_89
Summary: Harry learns about Steak and Blow Job day and wants to treat his husband Draco to a special dinner and dessert...





	March Fourteenth

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly I've put together to "celebrate" march 14th

March fourteenth

 

“Harry James Malfoy-Potter you are a terrible husband!”

 

Harry put down the knife and potato he was peeling down on the worktop, wiped his hands on the nearby tea towel and turned to face his husband, Draco who had just come through the front door of their London flat. “Well hello to you too.” He replied with a smile accepting the peck the blonde placed on his lips.

 

Harry and Draco once school rivals were now happily married, having been together for the last decade. When the war ended Harry took time to explore life without the threat of impending doom from the no nosed freak that had dominated his life. It had taken him two months to realise that his relationship with Ginny wasn’t as it should be and that he looked at her more as a sister than anything else. It took a further four months for him to realise he found men more attractive than women.

 

Three years after the warhe found himself out with Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Hannah Abbott, Padma and Pavarti, Seamus and Dean celebrating Luna’s birthday. Ron was on call at the Ministry and Neville was away completing his Herbology Masters. Seamus and Dean (now a couple) had convinced the group to go to a muggle gay club seeing as the group of friends were missing the one person who would protest the most (Ron - while not homophobic and fully accepting of Harry, Seamus and Dean’s life choice, he didn’t feel comfortable in a gay club). More cocktails than any group should have been physically able to consume later did they get the biggest surprise of the night.

 

Harry had been grinding up against some blonde guy on the packed dance floor, when the slightly taller blonde turned on the spot. Pale grey eyes met emerald ones as the music in the background seemed to fade. “You?” They both said out loud, only their words were eaten up by the crowd around them and the heavy beat of the music. Both claim that the other moved first but truthfully they didn’t actually know who did. All they did know was that the moment their mouths touched it felt like they were home.

 

That night Harry went home with Draco Malfoy and never left.

 

They were engaged within three months and married by the year’s end on a beach in the Bahamas surrounded by their closest friends and family. The biggest shock to Harry wasn’t that he loved Draco Malfoy, but was that Draco’s parents acceptance and approval of their relationship.

 

On the day of their fifth anniversary Harry had told Draco he wanted a baby. To Harry’s relief Draco wanted one too. A skilled potion master, Draco brewed the extremely rare fertility potion. Two weeks before their sixth wedding anniversary Harry gave birth to their beautiful baby daughter, Lexi.

 

“So are you going to tell me why I’m a terrible husband?” Harry teased wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist.

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into talking at career day. It comes as no surprise that Hermione was in her element.” Draco said rolling his eyes. “I just hope you’re thinking of ways to make it up to me.” The blonde pouted resting his forehead against his husband’s. “Where’s Lexi?”

 

“She’s in her room packing her bags.”

 

“Bit young to be kicking her out don’t you think?” Draco laughed at his own joke but Harry just shook his head.

 

“She’s going to your parents for the night. So we can have some time alone.” A slow grin lit up Draco’s face.

“Naked alone time?” He asked.

“If you play your cards right.” Harry retorted. Kissing the blonde.

“I like that idea.”

 

“Papa!” Lexi squealed rushing over to her fathers. Draco let go of Harry to pick up his four year old daughter and hugged her tightly.

 

“Missed you today Princess.” Draco whispered against Lexi’s head of dark curls.

 

“Missed you too Papa. Can you plait my hair before I go to grandma’s? Daddy tried but he can’t do it good.”

 

Draco didn’t even attempt to hide his laughter at their four year old’s bluntness. Putting Lexi back on her feet Draco took her hand but it was Harry who spoke. “Of course Papa will. Then he can run you over to Grandma and Grandpa’s. They are expecting you any time now.”

 

***

 

After the war Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had to start their lives over. Lucius spent a year in Azkaban. Narcissa refused to spend another night at the Manor so it was sold and they purchased a smaller yet still grand house along the Cornish coast. Shielded away from passers by the only people aware of it’s location were family and Lucius’s parole auror, Frances Waitkins. Even after thirteen years Lucius was required to present himself at the Ministry of Magic once a week and submit his wand for testing. They never found anything. Azkaban had changed him. But not as much as Lexi had. From the moment Harry and Draco introduced Lexi to her grandparents Lucius vowed to be better for the tiny little girl.

 

Draco and Lexi were barely out of the fireplace when she took off towards her grandpa’s study. “Grandpa Luci I’m here!” She squealed running through the open door to the room that looked out onto the coastline.

 

Lucius who was sat in the comfortable leather armchair he could often be found in, put his book down and scooped up his granddaughter. “I can see that princess. Now where’s my kiss?” Lexi pouted her pink lips and pressed a loud kiss to her grandpa’s cheek. When he tapped his other one she squealed with laughter and pressed one to the other cheek too. Draco watched from the doorway barely recognising his father. In his entire childhood he couldn’t recall ever being treated the way he did Lexi. But Draco was glad that there had been a change, no child deserved to grow up feeling inadequate.

 

“I thought I heard voices.” Narcissa said appearing behind Draco. Lexi was off her grandpa’s lap and wrapping her arms around her grandma.

 

For the next few minutes Draco exchanged pleasantries with his parents before hugging his daughter tightly. “Now you behave for Grandma and Grandpa. Daddy and I will see you tomorrow.”

 

Tiny arms wound around his neck and a tiny kiss was placed against his cheek. “Bye Papa! I’ll be good I promise.”

 

“That’s my girl.”

 

***

 

Back home the blonde found himself sat at the kitchen island watching Harry cook. There was an ease to the way the younger wizard moved around the open planned space. When Malfoy Manor sold Draco moved in with his mother until he completed his potion mastery, a year ahead of schedule. Fully qualified and approaching his early twenties Draco found himself looking for a place of his own. Wanting to be able to lose himself in a crowd he found a flat in a wizarding part of London and moved in. For the first time in his life he was alone. He’d been in his flat for just over two weeks when he found himself dancing with Harry at a club. Harry stayed that night and never left. Sometimes Draco can’t quite fathom how he got to be so lucky and often finds himself pinching himself to make sure this life wasn’t a dream.

 

Harry had given up being an Auror the moment they decided to try for a baby. Draco worried about him staying home with Lexi and not working, worried he’d get bored of being a househusband but if anything Harry loved it. He loved cooking and being there with Lexi. Draco was a little jealous of him. “Are you going to just sit there watching or are you going to make yourself useful?” Harry asked looking up from the stovetop.

 

“What do you want me to do? Lay the table?”

 

“Please. This is almost done.”

 

A flick of his wrist had the table cleared of Lexi’s drawings and set for two for dinner. It was just the two of them so Draco dimmed the lights and lit the abundance of candles his mother had insisted they needed to decorate the open living space of their home. Another flick of his wand had the radio playing music softly in the background. “Red or white?” Draco asked browsing the collection of wine they had amassed over the years.

 

“Definitely red. Open that bottle of malbec we pinched from your parents at Christmas.”

 

“If this is what I’ll come home to after doing a talk at Hogwarts sign me up for more.” Draco teased opening the couple of hundred galleon bottle of wine and leaving it to breathe, a quick charm sped up the process.

 

“We’re celebrating. We should have the best.” Draco’s blood ran cold. They’re celebrating! He was sure he hadn’t missed an anniversary. He ran through the dates in his head. First kiss, first blow job, first shag - February 12th. Engaged - May 30th and their Wedding anniversary was December 31st. He definitely hadn’t missed anything.

 

“What exactly are we celebrating?” Draco asked as he took one of the two seats at the table. Smiling Harry placed a plate of t-bone steak, triple cooked chips and vegetables (Draco’s guilty secret meal) in front of the blonde. He’d been raised on the finer foods a person could have but nothing quite beat steak and chips.

 

“Well Seamus was telling me about this muggle holiday that takes place on March 14th.” Harry explained as they started eating. He waited until Draco placed a slice of the tender beef in his mouth. “Today is Steak and Blow Job Day.”

 

“Excuse me?” Draco spluttered around the food in his mouth.

 

“You heard me. It’s Steak and Blow Job Day.”

 

Draco put his cutlery down and grinned at his husband. “I think today might just become my favourite holiday.” Harry just shook his head, laughed and carried on eating.

 

 

***

 

With plates emptied and washed Harry and Draco collapsed on the plush grey sofa in a tangle of limbs. The fire they’d lit earlier crackled around them covering the room in a orange glow. Draco’s mouth found Harry’s. “I don’t know what I did to deserve a husband like you.” He muttered between kissed.

 

“I don’t know about you but I killed a snake faced megalomaniac and saved the wizarding world.” Harry teased catching Draco’s bottom lip with his teeth before kissing away the mark.

 

“And for that we are eternally grateful. Perhaps I need to show you just how much?” Draco untangled himself from Harry and slid to the floor, kneeling between Harry’s legs. They had after all had their steak already.

 

Skilled fingers kneaded at the sensitive arch of Harry’s feet before they skimmed over denim clad calves. He might not have been an auror for close to half a decade but Harry had kept his muscular physique, even after having Lexi his stomach seemed to ping back to his pre baby physique quickly. Hermione who had to work a little harder at shifting her baby weight after having little Rose a couple of months after Harry, believes that there was something in the potions and spells the hospital used during the delivery. Whether it was or it wasn’t neither Harry or Draco were complaining. Draco found Harry attractive either way.

 

Harry sat back and watched as Draco ran his hands up and over his knees and thighs getting ever closer to his prize. Slender fingers pulled at the buttons fastening Harry’s fly, parting the heavy fabric. Draco bit back a smile as Harry’s erection sprung forward. “Seriously commando?” He said stretching up to press a hot kiss against Harry’s mouth.

 

“I thought you’d approve.” Harry groaned against the blonde’s ear as Draco’s hand wrapped around Harry’s member. “And I’ve been wearing your favourite plug all day.” Harry couldn’t hold back his chuckle when Draco’s breath hitched.

 

“You’re so fucking hot!” Draco hissed, nipping at Harry’s bottom lip before sinking back down onto his heels and taking the glistening head of Harry’s cock into his warm mouth.

 

Harry had been fighting his erection for most of the day, so when Draco looked up at him through pale lashes and hummed around him Harry almost shot his load then and there. Draco let Harry slip from his mouth with an audible pop and reached for his wand. With a well rehearsed spell the plug planted deep inside Harry’s hot channel began to pulse and vibrate. By the time Draco reacquainted his mouth with Harry’s glistening head, his raven haired husband was writhing around on the sofa cushion. A few bobs of his head and a caress of Harry’s bollocks had Harry shooting his load, coating the blonde’s tongue.

 

“Fuck!” Harry growled, his eyes practically rolling to the back of his head.

 

“That is a brilliant suggestion.” Draco said wiping at the edges of his mouth. “Get yourself over the arm of the chair.”

 

Harry did just as his husband instructed.

 

Defeating Voldemort was definitely worth it if Draco was his reward.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Draco didn't end up getting head but he got to have his wicked way with Harry, so they are both winners in the end...


End file.
